Flippy The Maniac
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Flippy is going crazy killing everyone, and it's up to Patunia, Lumpy, and Russel to help him fight his evil self. Rated M for extreme violence and Gore.
1. Chapter 1

One day Cuddles was walking over to Giggles' house to visit her. He knocked at her door with a smile. Giggles woke up in her bed, and raised her arms and got out of bed to answer her door. She opened her front door and Cuddles waved and said. "Hi Giggles! You look nice today."

Giggles jumped in excitement. "Cuddles! What's up?"

Cuddles blushed a little bit and said. "Would you like to hang out today, we haven't talked much lately."

Giggles' eyes widened she tackle hugged Cuddles and she held his hand as they left her house. Cuddles was holding her hand smiling. They walked over to the cafeteria in town to eat together. Flippy and Toothy were also there. They were sitting at the same table as them. Cuddles was eating some chicken nuggets, Giggles was having some chicken tenders. They were both smiling at each other.

Giggles handed Cuddles a chicken tender and said. "Here you can have some of my food." She then kissed him on the cheek. He then kissed her back on the lips. Then he picked up his milkshake and shared it with her.

Flippy and Toothy were watching then while eating. "Aww how sweet." Toothy said, eating some pizza.

"Yeah, haha," Flippy said smiling, he was eating some macaroni and cheese. But he kept looking at his fork and getting evil thoughts.

"Um... Flippy?" Toothy asked, looking at him concerned. "Are you okay?"

Flippy smiled, putting down his fork. "Yeah, haha, I'm doing great Toothy."

"Oh, I was getting worried for awhile there." Toothy said with a sigh of relief. He then saw Flippy was done eating his food and was looking at the fork again. Toothy got up from the table and was stepping back, as Flippy got up and came closer to him, laughing evil.

"Flippy no!" Toothy shouted in terror as Flippy was stepping closer and closer with the fork. He then grabbed Toothy by the neck and stabbed the fork in his gut, and sliced it all the way through his body ripping him in half as blood squirted all over the cafeteria.

Cuddles and Giggles who were having a good time then turned their heads to Flippy and saw Toothy's bloody corpse, and they screamed in terror, hugging each other. Flippy looked at the them with the fork laughing evil as he was walking towards them. "There's no use, haha," Flippy said.

Cuddles grabbed Giggles' hand and said. "Come on! We got to get out of here!" They then ran towards the door, only to find Flippy had locked the door shut. He looked at them by the door with an evil smile. They both then stepped back in fear.

Flippy then saw a knife on one of the tables by the door. He dropped the fork and picked up the knife. Cuddles then noticed the window was not to far away. He held Giggles' hand and said. "Breaking through that window is our last chance to get away from this crazy mother fucker, come on!"

They then made a mad dash towards the window, but Flippy then grabbed Cuddles by the arm, Cuddles was screaming in terror as Giggles rushed to save him, but .Flippy had already sliced Cuddles's arm off, and so much blood pored out he instantly died. Giggles ran to his dead body in tears. She then turned her head to Flippy who was holding the knife getting ready to kill her. She was crying stepping back and Flippy cut her head off, and laughed evil.

Flippy then ran over to the door and sliced it open with the knife and then ran out about for some more killing. Over at a candy store in town Nutty was in the candy bars section eating chocolate bars with nuts and he was enjoying himself. Just then Flippy was walking into the section and he looked back to his normal self.

"Hey, Nutty!" Flippy said with a smile, still holding the knife in his hand.

Nutty had his mouth full and turned around. "Oh, hi Flippy-" He then spotted the knife and dropped the candy and started stepping back nervously. "Um... are you nice Flippy, or the crazy serial killer Flippy?"

Flippy then held the knife up and remembered the war again, he then began laughing evil, and was then following Nutty with the knife as Nutty was stepping back saying his prayers. Flippy then grabbed him by the neck and stuffed loads of candy in his mouth until he blew up like a balloon.

Nutty was screaming in terror. Flippy then held the knife out and stabbed Nutty in the head he exploded and his blood and guts splattered all over the store.

Flippy was laughing evil covered in blood. He then ran outside the store where he saw Flaky walking by the street. Flaky was nervous to cross the road, being worried she would get ran over.

As she was about to cross the street Flippy snuck up behind her, laughing evil. She heard him and turned her head to him and was screaming for her life. She was so scared she couldn't move. Flippy gave her a slice in the back, and blood was pouring out of her fast, but Flippy wasn't done yet, He then pushed her on the road where a truck ran her over. Her blood and organs were all over the road.

Meanwhile, at the playground Patunia was on the swings enjoying herself. "What a great day, I hope to god this day doesn't go to hell like every other." She said while swinging. Suddenly she heard an evil laugh and saw Flippy was pushing her on the swings with one hand, and holding the knife in the other. She turned her head screamed in terror and jumped off.

She then turned her head back to Flippy with an angry look in her eyes. She then grabbed hold of the swing and knocked it into Flippy and said. "I'm not getting killed today! So screw off!" Flippy was knocked down and he dropped the knife. His head was spinning dizzy. "Oh, Patunia what happened?"

He then looked at the knife witch was covered in blood and pushed it away gasping. He was talking deep breaths as he got off the ground. "This isn't me! It's happening again I gotta fight this!"

Flippy tried his best to keep from turning evil again, he was trying to think happy thoughts in his head, such as having a tea party with other cute animals, and running through a field of flowers. He had a smile on his face, but then when his day dream was over, he looked around and saw the knife on the ground again. He then started getting thoughts about the war and killing again. He then picked up the knife, laughing evil.

Patunia was stepping back in fear, as Flippy was coming closer and closer to her. "Come on Flippy, you gotta fight this! If you keep killing all your friends, they're not gonna want to talk to you anymore, if you don't get a hold of yourself, is that what you want Flippy?" Patuna stated as she was stepping back.

Flippy after hearing what Patunia said, was then holding the knife down, turning back to himself, but evil Flippy kept coming back, taking over him. Finally evil Flippy had officially taken over, and he then ran towards Patuna with the knife, as Patunia was then running for her life.

He was chasing her throughout the playground, as he then came across Lifty and Shifty, who were playing on the mary-go-round. He stopped and looked at them evil, laughing. They both screamed their heads off, and Flippy spun the mary-go-round as fast as he could, as they were holding on for their lives. Flippy then held his knife out and sliced them up as they were spinning in circles, holding on to the bars. Their blood and organs were all over the mary-go-round, and their skin was completely ripped off.

Flippy laughed evil, covered in blood. He then turned his head and saw Patunia running out of the playground. He then looked at her with an evil-deadly like expression in his face, and he then ran after her. "You can run, but you can't hide!"

**Author's Note: Sorry the chapter is a little short, but there is more to come. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia was screaming panicking, as Flippy was coming at her, suddenly, a truck was driving by, and Russell was driving it. He pulled it over as it almost ran her over. Russell was screaming as he was about to run over Petunia. He drove the truck towards Flippy, and Flippy slashed the tire of the truck, and gave an evil laugh.

Petunia sighed in relief, as she was safe from getting killed. Russell opened the door and jumped out of the truck as he saw Flippy was now slashing his other tires. "Dude, what the Hell are you doing?" Russell asked Flippy.

Flippy just walked over to Russell laughing evil with the knife. Russell was panicking, stepping back. "Oh, no, what am I gonna do now."

"Petunia was covering her eyes, and said."I can't look, damn it, this can't be happening... not again."

Flippy was walking closer and closer to him, he then almost stabbed Russell, but Russell quickly jumped out of the way and was sweating nervous. "I gotta think fast." He said to himself. He then snapped his finger as he got an idea.

He jumped into the truck and grabbed his wooden-pirate sword, and was ready to fight. Petunia opened her eyes and started cheering.

Russell then hit Flippy with the sword. Flippy just laughed and said. "It's no use, this is just pathetic." He then chopped the wooden sword up with his knife. Russell was standing his ground, with his heart beating fast.

"This one goes right in the throat Russel." Flippy said. He yanked Russell by the arm, and then held him down, aiming the knife towards his neck. Petunia was screaming, panicking. She knew she just had to do something to help Russell, she then took a deep breath, and ran over to them. She knocked Flippy off Russell and bit Flippy's arm and he dropped the knife.

Flippy then was back to his normal self again. He looked at the knife once again, and gasped. He then broke down and started crying. Petunia and Russell felt sorry for him. Russell walked over and patted his back. Flippy looked at him and smiled.

Russell then noticed a duplicate of Flippy then came right up from behind Flippy's back and he had the knife in his hand. Russell and Petunia screamed and then ran away. Flippy then turned his head, shaking in fear, as he saw his evil self face-to-face.

Flippy was stepping back as his evil self was coming at him with a deadly look. Just as evil Flippy was about to stab him, Splendid then flew in and punched evil Flippy, and knocked him out.

Splendid and Flippy were both cheering. Evil Flippy then got right back up, and jumped on Splendid, stabbing the knife in his crotch, and ripping it all the way through his head splitting him in half. Evil Flippy then laughed evil, and Flippy then began to run for his life, and Evil Flippy was running right after him.

Mime then jumped in front of Evi Flippy to save Flippy. "What the fuck?" Evil Flippy asked. Mime then was trying to put Flippy in an invisible box to stop him. Mime thought he had saved the day. Flippy saw what Mime did and cheered.

Evil Flippy then grabbed Mime by the neck choking him and said. "Just 2 words, You suck." He then slinted his throat, and left him on the ground to bleed to death.

Evil Flippy then continued to run after Flippy, as Flippy was running crying. "You can't get away from me Flippy, I'm you."

A bus then pulled up and Flippy jumped being relieved. Lumpy was driving the bus, and Flippy pulled money out of his pocket to get on and jumped on.

Lumpy then began to drive the bus. Evil Flippy then just laughed, and ran towards the bus and jumped on the roof of it.

Flippy was sitting on a bus seat next to Sniffles, thinking he was safe. Pop and Cub were on the bus as well. Flippy sighed looking out the window of the bus, and he had a smile on his face.

Just then Evil Flippy was making his way through one of the Windows, and it was the window where Pop and Cub were sitting. Evil Flippy had the knife in his teeth, and was now hanging on the bus buy the window. Cub then started screaming at the sight of Evil Flippy. Evil Flippy then punched the window glass when one hand, as he had the knife in his teeth, and he was hanging to the top of the bus with the other.

Cub was crying screaming, as he was sliced up by the broken glass as it flew at him and Pop. Flippy then jumped in the bus. Pop turned his head and saw Cub was killed. He screamed, "NOOOOOO!" He then jumped out of the window, committing suicide, as he laid on the road as a car ran him over.

Evil Flippy was sneaking up behind the seat where Flippy and Sniffles were. He then jumped up from behind the seat. "Here's Flippy! Haha-haha-haha" Evil Flippy shouted. Flippy and Sniffles then were screaming in terror. Evil Flippy then grabbed Sniffles by the neck as he was screaming at the top of his lungs and he stabbed him in the heart, then in the head then threw him out window.

Flippy was crying, screaming. He then looked at Evil Flippy very mad, as he was laughing. Flippy then started to try push him out of the window to kill him. "I'm not gonna let you get away with this you son of a bitch!" Flippy said in anger.

Evil Flippy dropped the knife as he was being shoved out the window, both of them then tumbled out, as Lumpy was losing focus with all the noise. He then ran the bus off the road and it tumbled over.

Lumpy opened the bus door. "What the hell?" He muttered. He then saw Flippy and Evil Flippy fighting by the street. Evil Flippy was choking Flippy, as blood was coming from his neck, but Flippy was just to strong to let him kill him.

Lumpy started screaming, panicking. "I gotta save Flippy from Flippy! What am I gonna do?" He then spotted a pay phone and called the police for help.

A cop car then pulled up instantly. Out of the cop car came Handy as he was working as a police officer. Handy jumped out with a pistol and ran to Flippy and Evil Flippy. "You're under arrest! Drop nice Flippy, and put your hands where I can see them!"

Evil Flippy did as he said, and just as Handy was about to handcuffs him, he then snatched the gun from him, then shot him 5 times, and gave an evil laugh. Flippy and Lumpy then screamed at the top of their lungs.

Evil Flippy was coming at them slowly laughing evil, they were both holding on the each other panicking, as this was it.

Evil Flippy shot the gun and it got Lumpy in the heart, Flippy screamed at the sight of seeing Lumpy get killed. He wasn't gonna run anymore. He looked his evil self in the eye and was ready to end this once and for all. He then ran towards Evil Flippy as Evil Flippy shot the gun and it got Flippy and the stomach.

Flippy screamed in pain, as he was so weak he could barely stand, but he wasn't back down, nothing was going to stop him.

Flippy then looked on the ground and spotted a stick, he picked it up and knew what he was going to do. Evil Flippy kept shooting the gun and missing until in ran out of bullets. He then threw the gun away angry.

Flippy then jumped him, knocking him on the ground, and then cut his eyeball with the sharp edge of the stick. Evil Flippy screamed very hard. "How do you like a taste of your own medicine motherfucker?"

Evil Flippy then got up to try to kill Flippy again. Flippy then punched him in his injured eye and he fell on the road and got ran over by a car and his guts splattered all over the road. Flippy crossed his arms with a smile.

A car then pulled up and Russell was driving and Petunia was in the passenger seat. "Hey, Flippy!" Russell shouted. He then opened the door and walked out of the car.

Flippy was happy to see Russell and Patunia. "Hey, guys! I did it! I killed my evil self." Flippy shouted jumping.

Russell shook his had and said. "Glad we were able to help old pal!"

"Hey, you guys didn't do one damn thing to help, Lumpy was the one who busted his ass and got killed." Flippy said in an angry tone. He and Russell then had a moment of silence for the loss of allot of their dear friends.

Petunia then ran out of the car. She ran to Flippy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Flippy! You were so brave!"

"Haha, gee," Flippy blushed a little.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here and hang out and celebrate!" Russell suggested. Flippy and Petunia nodded and they all 3 jumped into the car, and Russell began to drive.

Just then on the road evil Flippy then got back up, and was covered in blood with an evil smile. "You can't get rid of me so easy, haha," Just then a truck ran him over, and then 2 cars crashed into that truck, then the truck exploded. So that marks the end of Evil Flippy.

The End.

**Author's note: Let me know what you guys thought of the story!**


End file.
